degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë Rivas
Zoë Rivas is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. She is fierce and fashion-forward. She is a former television star best known for her role as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive. Having spent her formative years as mean girl Gatsby Garcia, Zoë was dumped and her character killed off. Intent on a fresh start, Zoë's excited to make new friends and date cute boys, having never really learned how to be anything but a mean girl, and uses her looks to get what she wants (a trick she learned from her overbearing stage-mom), Zoë's also desperate to hide a secret. She is rivals with Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin. She is portrayed by Ana Golja. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë walks into the classroom with the students going to Paris. There, she meets Tristan and Maya. Tristan immediately recognizes Zoë from the West Drive Experience. She invites him to attend a concert with her, which Maya accdentially invites herself on as well. She is next seen with Maya and Tristan going to the concert, assuring the bouncer that Tristan and Maya are with her. However, Maya is rejected from entering when the bouncer assumes she is thirteen instead of the entrance age of at least fourteen. Maya asks her for help, but Zoë just ignores her and goes on inside with Tristan. Maya is soon let in when meeting Miles who gives her and her friends backstage passes for the concert. When Maya retorts that she's the one who got them both backstage, Zoë remarks that her "boyfriend" was the one with the free access. When Tristan says that Maya always has "some poor guy on the hook," Zoë remarks if Maya is "one of those ''girls" and says that if Maya ditches him for some guy that she'll be right there with him; hinting that she intends to steal Tristan away from Maya as a best friend. Seeing the subtle imply, Maya reveals that her character is going to get killed off on West Drive, leaving Tristian shocked. Zoë attempts to say that it isn't true, but Maya knows if for a fact since her sister Katie wrote it on her blog. Furious, Zoë purposely steps on Maya's foot, causing her to spill her water bottle onto the tech machine therefore putting the concert to be put on hold. A bouncer sees them and demands to know who they are. When Maya assures him that Miles is with the band, the bouncer reveals he actually isn't and calls for security. Zoë blames the entire mess on Maya, despite that she was actually the cause for everything. Zoë is seen on the Paris bus with Miles, Chewy, Tristan, and Maya. She can be seen watching Maya tell Miles that she is going onto the trip for her and her friends, not him. She asks Maya if she and Miles are hooking up. Maya insists that they definitely aren't and Zoë replies, "Awesome... let's keep it that way". In 'All I Wanna Do, she is seen out in the balcony with Alli while they check out their room. While Tristan pretends to be interested in girls, she glances over at him and laughs. While Eli and Clare are in the hospital, they flip through the channels and decide to watch West Drive and a watch a scene where her character, Gatsby, is in the hospital and asking if she will die. Clare tells Eli that she's on the Paris trip and heard that she's the worst. Later, she is seen playing truth or dare with Winston and others. She dares Winston to say "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees and ends up saying to Alli, making Zoë hysterical. Alli tries to join the group, but Zoë rudely tells her she can't because she's older than them. In '''My Own Worst Enemy, she walks into class and listens in a conversation between Tristan and Maya about someone who's gay. She asks Tristan if he's talking about Winston, but he tells her he's talking about Miles. Zoë then tells Tristan that he's heterosexual and she has feelings for him as well, and Tristan denies it. They both ask Miles to be their partner for a project, and Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoë. Later, she is seen sitting on Miles's lap. In''' About A Girl, she is seen kissing Miles into the classroom. She walks into the bedroom where Alli and Jenna are videochatting with Clare, she hands Alli some roses from Leo. After Alli reveals her past mistakes with boys,she sarcarstically tell Alli "Jee why don't you just strap on a chastity belt" to what Alli replies "You got one". Later she is kissing Miles against a car, when Maya fails to pour a bucket of water on her. She looks amused as it hits Madame Cliquet. She gives them detention as Zoë laughs and wraps her arms around Miles. In '''Cannonball,Zoë is again sitting on Miles' lap, this time on his bed, reading his palm and saying he will have a prominant love life. Then Maya and Winston walk in to get help finding Tristan. Zoë is the one who suggests to Miles that Maya should beg on her knees for help, Miles agrees but only makes Maya say "please" in French before getting up. She looks angered and tells Maya not to keep him out too long. In class later, Zoë tells Miles that he promised to take her to lunch. Miles follows after being set free from the pillory by Maya which he was put into for Maya and Tristan's presentation. In Honey, after Madame Criquet tells the class that they'll be going to a fancy French restaurant and should wear more formal attire, Zoë makes fun of Maya for wearing sneakers and having flat feet. Maya retaliates and makes fun of Zoe for wearing "hooker heels." Zoe turns back to Miles and says he looks hot and they kiss. At dinner, Zoë is angry that Miles finds Maya's dress flattering and throws her drink on Maya. Miles, Tristan, and Maya are angry at her. Miles then breaks up with her and she sits at another table and stares them down while crying. On the bus, she cries while starring down Tristan and Maya. Trivia *She has an interest in fashion, like Fiona, Imogen, Paige, Mia, and Tristan. *Zoë is the third character to be an actress. The other two being Simon Dexter and Manny Santos. *Her first name was the original name for Adam. This was when Adam's character was suppose to be an androgynous lesbian named Zoe Torres, later changed to FTM Transgender, Adam. *Her Twitter *Her character, Gatsby Garcia, on West Drive was killed off. *She, along with the rest of the cast of West Drive, watches the West Drive Experience, a show Tristan and Tori do. (Nod to the Degrassi Experience) Quotes *(To Class): "Knock, Knock. Bonjour, bitches." (First line) *(To Maya). "So, you two hooking up or what?" Maya: "No... no, definitely not." Zoë: "Awesome! Let's keep it that way." *(To Maya): "This is all your fault!" *(Acting as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive): "Tell me the truth doctor, am I going to die?" *(To Alli): Um don't you have your own friends?... Like people your own age? *(To Tristan): "Never underestimate the power of Gatsby Garcia." *(To Miles about Maya): "That one means your about to be interrupted by someone super annoying!" *(After spilling her drink on Maya's dress): "Oops. I'm such a klutz." Relationships *Miles Hollingsworth III **Start Up: My Own Worst Enemy (1304) **Break Up: Honey (1307) ***Reason: Zoe was treating Maya unfairly and she thought Miles was into Maya. Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores